


Большая банка компота из абрикосов на высоком шкафу

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Babies, Cetaganda, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Зимнефест:<br/>новогодняя тематика и ключевое слово "таукитянская бусинная ящерица"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая банка компота из абрикосов на высоком шкафу

Малыш Цоо любит луну и компот из абрикосов. Потому что луна - это самый большой абрикос на небе, а самый вкусный компот - прямо из банки. Но сегодня большая банка стоит на высоком шкафу и много гостей. Мама говорит, все приехали, потому что новый год. Малыш Цоо знает, что такое год. Это когда в пачке пластиковых листков на стене появляются новые картинки.

Малыш помнит три смены картинок, но раньше это никогда не приводило столько народу. Даже дедушка приехал. Дедушка старенький и очень важный. Он жил в Третьем Тупичке Пятого Коридора Вспомогательного Крыла Императорского Дворца. А сейчас дедушка только грустно улыбается, когда мама гладит его по плечу. Наверное, в Третьем Тупичке лучше чем дома.

А малышу нравится, когда много родственников. Они рассказывают интересные истории.

Малыш Цоо любит смотреть на кузину Чики. У неё фиалковые глаза и ожерелье из одинаковых белых бусин на шее. Малыш думает, что скоро он подрастет, и у него будет такое же. Пять банок компота назад кузина уехала с генетиком Канаби далеко далеко. На Ар-хи-па-ла-цо Же-ку-со-на. Малыш горд, что уже знает такие умные слова и может говорить их почти без запинки. Ну разве что совсем чуточку неправильно...

Кузина пахнет пряностями и лабораторией. Она рассказывает про странных существ, которых видела несколько се-зо-нов назад. Но когда малыш переспрашивает незнакомое слово, она почему то косится на маму. Мама суетится, выставляя еду на пол между узорными подушками, поэтому она только бросает, что не везде май месяц, и снова убегает.

А смущенная кузина начинает рассказывать, что на других планетах много-много дней - это один год. И за год вокруг дома происходят изменения. Например, абрикосовое дерево или сиреневый куст цветут не всегда, как здесь в Небесном Саду, а только весной. Малыш старательно запоминает, что весна - это когда цветы, но не может представить как это - ветки и без цветов.

\- А кроме весны есть ещё лето, осень и зима!

Это тетушка Дзил. У неё морщинистая шея и скрипучий голос. Когда-то давно её увез ан-ти-ку-ва-ро с Земли. Там тетушка стала очень знаменитой. Теперь у неё есть большие темные очки и титул "Наследница рода Го". Тетушка Дзил считает, что все вокруг недостойны наступать на её следы, и побаивается только дедушку. А ещё она очень умная. Наверное.

Она тоже знает много историй. Только её рассказы часто скучные - потому что она говорит про незнакомых малышу существ. Но если кузина Чики рассказывает так, что малышу кажется, что они однажды тоже могут заглянуть к маме на угощение, то тетушка Дзил скорее засунет малыша в банку и предложит гостям вместо компота.

Поэтому он спрашивает очень тихо и глядя себе под ноги:

\- А что такое лето?

\- Лето - это когда жара. Когда кажется, что тебя прокаливают на горячем камне так, что думаешь, что от тебя останется только шкурка и угольки вместо костей. Когда в белом небе сияющее солнце, и больно даже открыть глаза. Когда ты чувствуешь только запах прогретой пыли, шорох раскаленного песка и немного машинной смазки. Потому что холодильник протекает, зато в нем есть холодный напиток....

Это старший брат Щул. Он живет в посольстве на Колонии Бета. Но сейчас тоже приехал домой. "Лето это Бета," - запоминает малыш Цоо. А тетушка Дзил снова перебивает интересную историю.

\- Осень гораздо лучше. Осень это прозрачно синее небо и желто-алые листья под ногами. Они шуршат, когда гуляешь по парку. А ещё осенью идет дождь, закрывая серой пеленой мир. Он стучит по крышам и подоконникам, шлепает по лужам и хлюпает в специальных плошках - они называются "дождливая сказка".

"Осень - это когда рассказывают сказки," - думает малыш. Ему интересно, и он даже забыл про большую банку с компотом из абрикосов на высоком шкафу. А на подушки опускается новый сосед. Это дядя Цер. У него прямая спина и громкий голос. Мама понижает голос, когда говорит про него "СБ". Малыш Цоо думает, что это значит "С Барраяра" - ведь именно там живет дядя Цер. Кузина Чики смеется и здоровается "Офи!" А дядя Цер мечтательно прикрывает глаза и начинает рассказывать:

\- Зимой с неба падает снег. Он холодный и мокрый, если попадает на нос. А ещё он укрывает землю толстым слоем пушистой ваты. И в середине зимы на Барраяре отмечают Зимнепраздник. Там есть специальный дедушка, который ходит с огромным мешком. Он заходит в каждый дом, где есть малыши, и оставляет им подарки в вязаных носках.

Заметив непонимающий взгляд малыша, дядя Цер уточняет:

\- Носки - это такие штуки, чтоб ноги не мерзли. А то по снегу ходить холодно...

Наконец приходит мама и говорит, что можно начинать кушать. Жалко только, что вместо компота достали какой-то невкусно пахнущий напиток. Впрочем, малышу его и не наливают...

\- С Зимнепраздником! - улыбается дядя Цер.

\- С наступающим... - кривится тетушка Дзил.

\- За новый год! - предлагает тост кузина Чики.

\- За новую эпоху, - мама смотрит на дедушку. Он встает и торжественно провозглашает:

\- За нового Императора!!

Малыш быстро наедается, у него начинают слипаться глаза, и мама укладывает его спать. А взрослые продолжают свои скучные и непонятные разговоры. Но малыш Цоо их уже не слышит. Он спит, и ему снятся падающие с неба цветы, которые укутывают землю сладкой ватой. А сверху, выглядывая из-за красных листьев, желтый абрикос луны улыбается странному человеку с большим мешком, который приносит подарки всем малышам. Даже таукитянской бусинной ящерке по имени Цоо, которая не носит носков.


End file.
